


Bright Spot in His Life

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, like silly pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Nancy’s the bright spot in Scott’s life.





	Bright Spot in His Life

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely just wrote this based off a pic so that’s fun. Maybe not good but here it is anyway!
> 
> Not betad. Expect typos.

Love is a crazy thing. The strangest couples can last a lifetime, and matches made in heaven soon go to hell. Scott knows this all too well. He's hardly a master at love; he can think of several failed relationships over the years. And if you asked him why Nancy Drew decided she should be a part of his life, he couldn't tell you in a million years. He knows he doesn’t deserve her; he’s just grateful she chose him. 

Nancy's giggle pulls Scott from his thoughts. They've been spending the afternoon making cookies, a task only Nancy could convince him to partake in, and he's not sure what she's suddenly found so funny. He looks up at her. "What?" 

"Nothing," she forces out before laughter takes over. 

Scott straightens up. "Well, that's a lie so spit it out." 

Nancy snorts and covers her face with a hand. "It's nothing, nothing," she insists. 

"Sure it is," he eyes her then turns back to cleaning the counter. "Do I have something on my face?" 

"No," Nancy answers slowly then boops him on the nose with the icing she just made. "But now you do." 

Scott narrows his eyes in mock annoyance. "Hilarious." 

"I know I am," she grins placing a piece of a cooled cookie in her mouth. He can hear her muffled laughter as she turns towards the rest of the cookies and starts icing them. 

Scott shakes his head and finishes putting away the rest of the utensils into the dish washer then grabs a wet rag and wipes down the counter top. By the time he's done, Nancy has secured the last cookie in the containers she's stacked on their table. He grabs the icing bowl and rinses it in the sink before sliding it in with the rest of the dishes. 

"Here you go," Nancy taps his arm, and Scott looks down to see the cookie she's holding out to him. "For you," she says before he can ask. 

Scott nods his thanks and grabs the cookie taking a bite. "It's good," he mumbles between mouthfuls. 

"Good," Nancy grins then slides upon the counter. She pulls out her own cookie, and he eyes the gingerbread shaped cookie. 

"Where did the gingerbread one come from?" 

"I made it special for me," Nancy grins mischievously. She holds it up making it dance in the air. "I named him Scott." She then cleanly bites the poor cookie's head off. 

Scott snorts. "I'm glad to know where I stand." 

She laughs lightly. "Be glad it's just the cookie and not you." 

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he mutters in return then sips at his coffee sitting down at the table. He looks up at her and the grin on her face. Scott feels his own smile forming as he watches her.

"What?" Nancy finally asks noticing his gaze. 

Scott shakes his head. "Nothing." Nancy cocks her head, and he laughs awkwardly staring down at his coffee. "You just look really beautiful." 

Nancy blushes. He knows she hates praise. Finally, she rolls her eyes in an exaggerated way. "Take a picture; it'll last longer." 

She means it as a joke, but Scott decides it's not a bad idea. "Okay." 

"I was kidding," Nancy scoffs kicking her feet up. 

"I know," Scott walks up to her. "But I wasn't. I want to capture this moment." 

Nancy knocks a strand of hair shyly behind her ear before looking back at him. Scott holds up his phone and prepares to take a photo, but at the last minute, Nancy tips down her hat blocking much of her face in the process. 

She's giggling again as Scott lowers his arms. "Sorry, I couldn’t help it. We can do it again." 

But Scott shakes his head when he sees the photo and the cheeky grin sneaking out from behind her hand. "No, it's perfect." 

Nancy scoots over and eyes the pic. "I love it." She looks up at him. "Now make it your wallpaper so you have my beautiful face to remind you of me every time you open your phone." 

"I don't need a reminder," Scott tells her sliding his hands up and around her neck. "But I will. You might as well be my wallpaper. You're everywhere else in my life." 

"I like the sound of it," Nancy grins before leaning forward and kissing him, and he thinks, he does too. 


End file.
